Série de Poemas TL
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Bem..serão 4 poemas ao todo, 2 em hog, 2 após o casamento...É totalmente TL...eu non sou boa nisso eles seguem uma leve cronologia e a serie começa com a LiLian reclamando do Tiago e termina com ela gravida...
1. Precisava Dizer

**Série de poemas T/L**

**Sinopse:** Uma série de poemas T/L com o ponto de vista dos personagens em duas etapas, dentro de Hogwarts antes de se tornarem namorados, e depois de casados quando a Lílian já esta grávida, e as opiniões que eles tinham um do outro já mudaram... Pra quem gosta de algo bem doce...A segunda parte deve servir...Porque a primeira...Bem... Digamos que eles não gostassem muito um do outro...

****

****

**_Precisava dizer_**

_Hei cara!!!_

_Posso te dizer uma coisa?_

_Vá pro inferno_

_Sinceramente?!?_

_Eu já cansei de engolir sapos!!!_

_Existem tantas coisas..._

_Coisas que deveria_

_Que queria dizer_

_E não disse..._

_Pra começar_

_Você é um idiota_

_Arrogante e metido_

_Que tem um ego..._

_Putz!! Que é maior que o mundo!!_

_Tá você é bonito e é inteligente_

_E daí???_

_Tô poco me lixando_

_Você se acha no direito_

_De sair por aí_

_Humilhando os outros_

_Só por que é melhor_

_Como já disse_

_Sinceramente_

_Eu quero que você_

_Vá pro inferno!!!_

_Que se exploda!!!_

_Que simplesmente..._

_Suma da minha vida!!_

_E nunca mais apareça!_

_Sabe por quê?_

_Eu te odeio!!!_

_Então que tal_

_Você fazer um favor_

_A humanidade_

_E sumir????_

N/A: bem nesse primeiro poema encontramos uma Lílian totalmente desbocada... Pra não dizer sem educação... Mas...Ele merece...Vocês vão ver no próximo...O porque...


	2. Quem ela pensa que é?

**_Série de Poemas T/L_**

****

**Sinopse:** Uma série de poemas T/L com o ponto de vista dos personagens em duas etapas, dentro de Hogwarts antes de se tornarem namorados, e depois de casados quando a Lílian já esta grávida, e as opiniões que eles tinham um do outro já mudaram... Pra quem gosta de algo bem doce...A segunda parte deve servir...Porque a primeira...Bem... Digamos que eles não gostassem muito um do outro...

****

****

**Capitulo 2 – Quem ela pensa que é???**

**_Quem ela pensa que é???_**

****

_Nunca vi garota mais metida_

_Se acha no direito..._

_De ficar me dando liçõeszinhas de moral_

_Põem defeitos onde não existe..._

_No caso... EU!!_

_O ser mais perfeito deste universo..._

_E de outros..._

_É lógico..._

_Tá ela é até bonitinha..._

_E o mais importante..._

_Eu não a havia saído com ela!!_

_E quando lhe dou esta honra..._

_Ela me recusa???_

_Fora o piti que ela deu!!!_

_Oras... Eu lhe faço um imenso favor..._

_E ela recusa???_

_Na verdade..._

_É só eu chegar perto_

_E ela já fica toda nervosinha..._

_Quem ela pensa que é..._

_Pra falar de mim_

_Toda certinha_

_Toda poderosa_

_Querida... Eu posso tudo, entendeu??_

_Não venha me dizer que não posso mais..._

_Me divertir nos corredores_

_Ou então reclamar do "jeito que me exibo"_

_Eu não me exibo..._

_O caso é que sou perfeito demais_

_E automaticamente..._

_Chamo a atenção das pessoas_

_Quando eu passo..._

_E além... É claro_

_De ser popular..._

_Não tenho culpa se sou..._

_Simplesmente... Maravilhoso..._

_Um presente dos deuses para esse mundo_

_Ou seja, PERFEITO!!!!_

_E quanto mais ela garota reclama..._

_Mais eu gosto de..._

_Marcar presença quando estou perto dela..._

_Eu adoro irritá-la..._

_Ela fica rapidinho toda nervosinha..._

_O rosto fica avermelhado..._

_Até que combina com os seus cabelos ruivos..._

_Bem... Como eu já disse..._

_Quem essa garota pensa que é..._

_Pa colocar defeitos ema alguém que não tem..._

_Sabia que é pecado falar mal dos outros??_

_Principalmente de alguém tão maravilhoso como eu???_

**N/A:** Eu não falei que a Lílian tinha seus motivos pra detestar tanto o Tiago...Por Merlim!!! Por mais lindo, maravilhoso e gostos que um cara seja... Com um ego assim...Ninguém merece!!

**Entrem: www . tiago e lilian . bigblogger . com . br**

Respondendo reviews:

**Mari-Buffy**: estressada é pouco!!! Mas bem...Eu não falei que ela tinha seus motivos??? Você ia agüentar uma mala dessas uma que eu a grande parte do publico feminino acha maravilhoso pegando no seu pé todos os dias, fazendo na sua frente tudo o que você mais detesta azarar outras pessoas, mesmo que sejam sonserinos...Ou no caso o Snape (tá certo...o cara merece..mas quem entende o espírito de justiça da Lílian??) e te chamando pra sair, mesmo depois de você negar umas milhares de vezes...Das mais deferentes formas???

**Gabi: **que bom que gostou da idéia...Bem os poemas foram saindo..Na verdade...saíram dois, o Precisava dizer e o próximo que também é do Tiago...Então eu pensei em fazer o ponto de vista da Lílian para o poema... Daí veio a idéia da série..então eu escrevi esse pra completar....

**Ana Carolina Zatta**: que bom que gostou da lílian dessa forma... Eu imaginei que ela logo após ter encontrado o Tiago, e ter dado mais um dos escândalos dela...

**Ann Motoko :** Ois mana num é que eu falei isso...só que as vezes eu num gosto do resultado... te dolu!!!

**Madama Rose ****Mia**é claroq eu você viu em algum lugar..hauhauahuhuahau..eu postei no blog t/l e também...era a minha sain no fórum antigo..XD

**MaH ClArInHa D : **Que bom que gostou ad minha idéia..agora o que voce achou desse Tiago...um tanto..arrogante?


	3. Relato de uma Paixão

**_Série de Poemas T/L_**

****

**_Sinopse:_**_ Uma série de poemas T/L com o ponto de vista dos personagens em duas etapas, dentro de Hogwarts antes de se tornarem namorados, e depois de casados quando a Lílian já esta grávida, e as opiniões que eles tinham um do outro já mudaram... Pra quem gosta de algo bem doce...A segunda parte deve servir...Porque a primeira...Bem... Digamos que eles não gostassem muito um do outro..._

****

**_Capitulo 3 – Relato de uma Paixão_**

_Relato de uma paixão_

_Agora..._

_O sol sumindo..._

_A lua chegando..._

_Graciosa tal como_

_O vôo de um pássaro_

_Em busca da liberdade..._

_As estrelas surgindo..._

_Neste momento..._

_A noite chegou..._

_E então começo a me lembrar_

_De como tudo começou..._

_Eu te irritava_

_Sempre na tentativa de sair contigo_

_E você, respondia, aos berros:_

_Não!!! Nunca!!!_

_E agora... O que é a vida..._

_Estamos casados e felizes!!_

_E ainda esperando um lindo bebê!!!_

_Nem sei exatamente quando..._

_Me apaixonei por ti, ruiva_

_Simplesmente um dia me toquei_

_Você era realmente especial para mim..._

_Era não!! É!!!_

_Só que me vias...Bem..._

_Eu não era muito _

_Ruiva, não sabes o que eu sofri por ti..._

_Quando me vi apaixonado_

_Percebi que TINHA que mudar_

_Sorte que tenho grandes amigos..._

_Foi aí que consegui_

_Como posso dizer?? Crescer? Amadurecer?_

_Diante de seus olhos_

_E não me arrependo_

_Nem por um segundo_

_De tudo o que fiz_

_Para poder te conquistar_

_Olhos verdes..._

_E de uma coisa tenho certeza_

_Irei cumprir minha promessa_

_A promessa que fiz no nosso casamento_

_Irei te proteger_

_Cuidar de ti_

_Em todos os momentos de minha vida_

_E, sobretudo_

_Irei te amar_

_Até que meu coração pare de bater_

_Irei te amar_

_Nesta e em todas as outras vidas_

_Amar, proteger..._

_Agora e para todo o sempre..._

**N/A: **Resumindo esse capitulo... Melhor poema...FOFO!!!! Eu achei que içou tão fofo...Nos dois primeiros...A Lílian e o Tiago só faltavam se matar...E agora... Bem esse é o penúltimo... É uma coisa rapidinha que tive vontade de postar...Er... sinceramente, quem tiver problemas com as altas taxas de açúcar... tende de tomar cuidado com esse cap e o prox...

Hum..pra quem tah acompanhando..será que eu faço um epílogo tipow..algo como o Harry achando os poemas..mais ou menos..é que eu tive uma idéia pra 4 poemas..mas agora...veio essa do epílogo...

Entrem: www . tiagoelilian . bigblogger . com . br

E se gostam de poemas e de ver alguns antes que entrem numa fic ou numa serie como este meu blog tah no perfil e to pensando em mudar e começar a falar um pouco dos meus planos e de como anda minha vida se houver espaço no meu post pra isso.. jah que algumas vezes eu tenho que dividir um poema em dois..apesar de que a tempos não faço isso e nem escrevo poemas... ou como dizia a MiBalbi meus poemas-textos

Reviews

MaH ClArInHa D : Bigadin pelos elogios só vc riu com as palavras?? Eu mesma começava a rir enquanto escrevia... serio...

Mari-Buffy: demorei muito?? É que eu posto quando me dah na telha.. na verdade eu ia por antes..mas o tava enrolando... motivos é oq eu non faltam..mas nesse daki ele jah melhorou...

Ana Carolina Zatta: se identificou?? Então temos aqui uma egomaniaca?? Hauhauhauahuahuah..soh que agora o Tiago mudou...e que bom que voltou a sempre saun bem vindos

Amy L. Black: vc duvida?? Foi soh olhar o e-mail..hauhauhauahuahauhauah… Um poema do Sirius?? Posso fazer..tranquilamente... que tal vc me ajudar dando uma cena pra encaixar o poema?? Tipow..podem ser muitas...tipow..uma dele se achando como nesse poema do Tiago..ou depois de ter levado um chifre??? Hauhauhauahuahauh... após a cena em que briga com o Remo por causa da "brincadeira" com o snape... bem..manda uma..eu só preciso saber o estado de espírito do Personagem.. Eu já contei alguma vez que eu posso fazer poemas por encomenda..digo, tentar... Bjz pra vc tbm!!!


	4. Apaixonada eu admito!

_**Série de Poemas T/L**_

_**Sinopse:** Uma série de poemas T/L com o ponto de vista dos personagens em duas etapas, dentro de Hogwarts antes de se tornarem namorados, e depois de casados quando a Lílian já esta grávida, e as opiniões que eles tinham um do outro já mudaram... Pra quem gosta de algo bem doce...A segunda parte deve servir...Porque a primeira...Bem... Digamos que eles não gostassem muito um do outro..._

_**Apaixonada! Eu admito!**_

_Irritante, arrogante..._

_Infantil, imbecil..._

_Idiota, inútil!_

_E mais uma coleção desses I's_

_E seus sinônimos..._

_É lógico!_

_Mas mesmo assim..._

_Tão lindo...Tão fofo..._

_E dono de um sorriso..._

_Ah... Que sorriso..._

_Pra ele me convencer a sair_

_Foi complicado_

_Não nego_

_Eu, no inicio, não queria..._

_Não ia com a cara dele..._

_Mas depois... Bem... Depois..._

_Eu tinha medo!_

_Medo de me magoar..._

_De ser apenas mais uma..._

_Uma em meio à multidão de fãs dele..._

_Ficava sonhando acordada na biblioteca..._

_O único lugar que eu sabia sr seguro..._

_Ele parecia fugir do lugar..._

_Como o diabo foge da cruz!_

_E tinha o amigo dele..._

_Me aturava..._

_É incrível..._

_Eu sempre acabava desabafando com ele..._

_Mas bem..._

_Vejam só..._

_Era o protótipo de namorado perfeito..._

_Ao contrario do meu amor..._

_Num certo dia..._

_Ele chega totalmente mudado..._

_Er... Quase totalmente..._

_Cavalheiro... Simpático..._

_E aquele sorriso!_

_Eu me derretia toda..._

_Então resolvi aceitar..._

_Quando ele..._

_Me convidou novamente para sair..._

_É claro que o sim veio após..._

_Como posso dizer?_

_Uma certa pressão do amigos dele..._

"_Ele mudou só por sua causa!_

_Dê uma chance a ele!"_

_Foi perfeito!_

_Se não mais..._

_Namoramos..._

_Do namoro para o noivado foi um passo..._

_A festa de casamento estava linda!_

_A vida parece conspirar a favor dos que amam!_

_Hoje estou eu aqui..._

_Já sentindo as primeiras contrações..._

_Tenho de acordá-lo_

_Para que me leve para o hospital..._

_Com cuidado... Porque se eu o conheço..._

_E eu o conheço..._

_É provável que fique mais nervoso do que eu!_

_Eu te amo!_

_Amo muito!_

_Eu amo como você acorda..._

_Amo a expressão do seu rosto enquanto dorme_

_Enquanto sorri..._

_Amo seu jeito maroto de viver..._

_Amo esses seus cabelos bagunçados..._

_Eu amo tudo em você!_

_Você é simplesmente perfeito para mim!_

_Ao seu lado eu me sinto completa..._

_Eu me apaixonei por um homem_

_Que tem na alma a alegria de um garoto..._

_E esse homem tão especial para mim..._

_É você, meu amor..._

**N/A:** Pois eh..acabou.. Será? Como ninguém se pronunciou...eu fiz um epilogo..non ficou lá essas coisas..mas eh passável... Sorry pessoal pela demora..mas... prometo que se der certo..dia 26/02 no maximo vocês tem o epílogo...

Blog t/l...no meu profile...

RE:

Mah Clarinha: Tbm achei fofo... Alias... eu achei egocentrismo a parte a série fofa..pena que está no fim... mas é a vida...espero que você gsote desse e do próximo..bejinhuz

Ana Carolina Zatta : Eu sei..non me mate..eu demorei... Mas... gostou? Bem...olhando a pose da outra eu nem falo nada...

Amy L. Black: vc ainda pergunta? Apesar que eu demorei tanto que..hauahuahuahauhau..normal... normal..eu vou tentar imaginar uma cena bem legal do Sirius e daih eu faço o poema...ok?


	5. Epílogo

**_Série de Poemas T/L_**

****

**_Sinopse:_**_ Uma série de poemas T/L com o ponto de vista dos personagens em duas etapas, dentro de Hogwarts antes de se tornarem namorados, e depois de casados quando a Lílian já esta grávida, e as opiniões que eles tinham um do outro já mudaram... Pra quem gosta de algo bem doce... A segunda parte deve servir... Porque a primeira...Bem... Digamos que eles não gostassem muito um do outro..._

**Epílogo**

Harry havia recebido uma grande caixa do professor Dumbledore este verão, eram as coisas de seus pais... Ele abriu uma caderno e, por acaso, quatro folha caíram, no alto de cada uma havia um titulo: Precisava dizer, Quem ela pensa que é, Relatos de uma paixão e Apaixonada! Eu admito!... Pareciam folhas aleatórias... pegou-as e leu, na exata ordem em que estão os títulos, ali atrás, eram poemas... Feitos por seus pais... Fechou os olhos... Uma lagrima solitária escorreu... Eles deviam se amar muito... Abriu o caderno e viu que estava endereçado a ele, estranho...

_"Ola Harry, meu filho..._

_Se estiver lendo isto significa que o que mais temíamos aconteceu, e não estamos agora do seu lado, como deve saber estamos numa época de guerra, e as travas vem tomando a cada daí mais forças, há algum tempo, eu e sua mãe temos de nos esconder do tio Voldie _– Harry não deixa de sorrir ao ver isso – _e este caderno é a forma que encontramos de garantir que você não deixará de saber algo sobre nós..._

_Eu e Lílian não nos demos bem desde o começo... Aliás, nada bem... Mas depois de uma coleção de foras e tapas na cara... Ela ta mandando escrever também de beijos roubados da minha parte... Não nego que fiz isso... Bem conseguimos nos entender e encontrar pontos em comum... Um deles é escrever... Bem eu guardei uns aí dentro... Digamos que são os mais marcantes... Eu ainda não acredito que ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto e em vez de me acordar ficou escrevendo! Se você pudesse se lembrar deste momento em que eu escrevo e sua mãe fica espiando por cima com você no colo, poderia a ouvir falando... E eu tinha razão... Você ficou mais nervoso do que eu! O piro que ela tem razão... Ao me culpo, era meu filhote nascendo... O futuro grande apanhador da grifinória... E provavelmente detentor de detenções... Nessas horas que eu falo o Almofadinhas precisava ter se casado, assim teríamos uma nova leva de marotos em Hogwarts... Também seria uma boa se o Aluado tivesse feito isso... Bem... O Rabicho dificilmente iria arranjar alguém... Além disso é um verdadeiro pamonha, é certo que ele é ótimo na hora de arranjar desculpas... Mas... Nada é comparado a mim e ao Sirius juntos! _

**_Meu filho... Bem... Achei que você gostaria de ficar um pouco com seu pai e resolvi que era minha chance de escrever... A idéia do caderno é para que você tenha algumas boas lembranças nossas... E juntar uma nova leva de Potter-Black-Lupin é pedir muita confusão... Especialmente o Sius com o Tiago, o Remo nem tanto... Espero que você não seja como seu pai _**– É eu não sou mãe... Não totalmente... Pensou Harry, então se lembrou... Mas talvez os Gêmeos Weasley tenham honrado bem essa dupla... Pai você provavelmente devia ser o herói desses dois... Será que eles sabem quem são so marotos? Tenho de perguntar...

_Eu já disse a sua mãe que eu é que iria fazer este caderno... Tá certo que a idéia foi dela... Mas... Bem... Você estava com fome chorando... E não muito a fim de ficar comigo... Achei melhor ela dar um jeito... É incrível como você fica quietinho no colo dela... Eu ainda descubro como ela faz... Bem este é só o inicio do nosso caderno de relatos... Estamos seguros sob o feitiço Fidelius, pena que o Sirius resolveu trocar de lugar com o Pedrinho... Bem... Por outro lado... Se você pegar este caderno significa que algo deu errado... Mas... Eu creio que nunca irá precisar us�-lo... Se assim Merlim quiser... Nem sei como concordei em escrever isso... É uma ótima idéia... Principalmente depois de uma semana sem ter o que fazer... Bem não tenho muito a escrever hoje... Amanhã talvez eu continue... Temos tempo..."_

Abaixo novamente na letra de sua mãe seguia um poema... talvez o que mais o marcou foi isso...

**Talvez tudo não seja perfeito**

**Muitos erros no caminho**

**Tropeços e tombos**

**Por mais difícil que seja**

**Nunca... Nunca...**

**Devemos deixar de lado a esperança...**

**Pois sem ela nada somos**

**Nos tempos difíceis**

**Devemos nos unir...**

**Amor e união devem**

**As palavras do momento**

**Junto de coragem e determinação**

**Esses sentimentos devem reinar**

**Para que consigamos enfrentar**

**As dificuldades que estão por vir...**

E depois olhando um pouco mais abaixo viu algo que não notara... Estava à data de quando fora escrito... 31/10...

- Pai... Mãe... Não houve tempo para que vocês terminassem de escrever... Mas agora é a minha vez... As lembranças que me passaram de vocês eu vou guard�-las todas aqui... E no meu coração...

Estavam no final do verão... seu sexto ano iria começar logo, agora estava junto da família Weasley e também de Mione, Tonks, Remo... Na sede da Ordem... Agora sem o seu dono... Ou melhor, com um novo dono... Sirius antes de ser preso, havia deixado um testamento que ao morrer deixava tudo nas mãos de Harry Potter... Antes de ser considerado traidor... E como durante seu tempo em Azkaban não houvera a necessidade de abri-lo... Uma pena que ele morrera e o mundo o considerava um traídor... Dumbledore havia lhe entregado a caixa lacrada mais cedo, avisando que era o que conseguiram encontrar na casa destruída... Estava ali a varinha de Tiago, os diários de Lílian, o álbum de fotos do casamento, do batizado... Fotos do tempo de Hogwarts... As alianças do casal... Enfim varias coisas...

- Harry... mamãe está te chamando para o jantar...

- Certo Rony... Hum... Eu preciso falar com os gêmeos eles estão aí?

- Esperando o jantar... Dona Molly falou que só serve quando você descer...

- Vou indo então... –colocou os poemas dentro do caderno, e deixou-o sobre a cama, fechou a porta...

Enquanto desciam Rony perguntou sobre o que ele queria falar com os gêmeos, ele comentou que era para saber se os gêmeos já imaginavam quem eram os marotos... O amigo falou que não... Durante as outras férias isso não havia chegado a ser abordado... Os Gêmeos teriam uma surpresa ao saber que tiveram aula com um... Então na porta da cozinha Harry lembrou de algo...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO- Gritou e todos o olharam...

- Calma aí Harry o que foi? –perguntou o sempre sereno Remo Lupin...

-Bem... Eu acho que tenho uma coisa que vai limpar o nome do Sirius... Pelo menos assim ninguém irá precisar se lembrar dele como traidor...

- Peraí Harry tem certeza? –falou Rony.

- É claro... –e foi buscar o caderno... Uma sensação de alivio tomou posse do coração de Harry... Pelo menos agora todos saberiam quem era o traidor... Pena que Dumbledore não lhe dera a caixa antes... Mas ninguém poderia imaginar...

**Lute pelos seus ideais**

**Mesmo que todos acreditem**

**Que não vale a pena pra ninguém**

**Vale a pena para alguém...**

**Você...**

**Mesmo que ninguém saiba...**

**Mesmo que o mundo não acredite...**

**Nas horas mais difíceis**

**Sempre pode surgir uma luz...**

**Tiago Potter –escrito** na contracapa do caderno...

**_Fim... Ou apenas o começo de uma nova faceta na vida de Harry Potter..._**

****

**N/A: Pois é acabou... Agradeço a quem leu... Quem comentou... Bem... Eu tive de fazer o epílogo... E bem... eu tinha que inocentar o Sirius... Eu não sou como a Tia JK que acabou com as minhas esperançar no Livro 5, tanta gente para morrer e justo o Sirius... Apesar de que provavelmente independente de quem a Dona Morte viesse buscar ia ser triste... Espero que tenham gostado dessa Série... Eu adorei escrever... Até a próxima... E não esqueçam de visitar o blog T/L... Esta no meu perfil o url...**

Ana Carolina Zatta:seguir a filo marota? Mon dieu... salve-se qm pudar.. hauhauhauhauha... eu continuo..com outras fics... outra na verdade.. se algum dia qsr ler...bjz

Amy L. Black: Sonhar non faz mal..um big beju pra vc tbm! E milagres..qm sabe? Er..to sem ter o q falr...mas q bomq vc gostou do poema...agora foi um epílogo, ficopu meio fraco neh?

Mary: posso te chamar assim? Não eh bme outro poema. Como dá pra ver... eu tive que por sabe? Foi mais forte que eu...

Repetindo pela milionésima vez..obrigada a quem leu, a quem acompanhou, a quem comentou, a quem talvez um dia leia...foi muito bom estar escrevendo essa série...

Até a próxima fic...


End file.
